Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with multi-media playback systems and specifically concerned with playback systems for vehicle event record playback and analysis.
Prior Art
Multi-media players are designed and configured to run on computer systems and play back systems data files of particular nature and configuration. For example, a very popular multi-media player commonly known as ‘Windows Media Player®’ can play video encoded media files consistent with a format defined in the MP4 standard among others.                Besides common video playback systems, modern computing systems ubiquitously include user interface mechanisms by which a user might drive execution of a playback via interactive control objects.        
One example of a user interface which affords a user improved functionality of displayed information is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,431 by Scannell et al, published May 8, 2012. In this presentation, the inventors configure their controls in a ‘web browser add-on’ system in which a menu of selectable options are displayed whereby these options are determined by ‘user-centric’ information including web-surfing characteristics, device information, network-authentication information.
Yano et al of U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,506 show how graphical user interfaces with interactive control objects might be used to effect image displaying methods. In a display field of one control object, image information is presented to a user. Depending upon certain actions taken by an operator/user, the manner in which images are displayed is changed. The image display control is responsive to the other controls of the graphical user interface.
One very important invention includes a concept relating to time synchronized presentation of information at a plurality of controls. Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,126,309, which recently published on Feb. 28, 2012, the invention relates to video playback. In particular, inventor Sakai instructs that video playback be effected in conjunction with supporting related data including associations with a timestamp. As a video stream is advanced in time, related data is presented synchronously therewith. By careful management of timestamps, the video playback assures data presented in the interface relates particularly and precisely to a frame-by-frame notion of the image series.
While systems and inventions of the art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some being no less than remarkable, known systems have nevertheless include limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. Inventions of the art are not used and cannot be used to realize advantages and objectives of the teachings presented herefollowing.